


Boy, you make me make bad decisions

by skullage



Series: Kyung and Jiho Make a Porno [3]
Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullage/pseuds/skullage
Summary: Kyung's never watched two people have sex before, not in the flesh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im writing the whole thing and this will make more sense when i do maybe but for now i am bkyung trash

Kyung’s never watched two people have sex before, not in the flesh. It was Yukwon’s idea to have Minhyuk go first, since he’s the only one who knows what they’re doing, and Jiho volunteered to bottom before Kyung could open his mouth, and Taeil, Jihoon, and Jaehyo brought chairs over to watch because they don’t know what they’re doing either, really. Kyung definitely does not know what he’s doing, but anything is possible when you lie. After an hour spent charging the camera and blocking the scene and sanitizing everything, they’re ready to do this. They’re ready to make porn.

The scene starts off like how Kyung instructed: Jiho comes up to the counter and orders a coffee from shirtless Minhyuk, complete with dialogue Jiho made up because he refused to say what Kyung wrote for him. Minhyuk comes to meet Jiho around the counter, and they start kissing, a slow build, minutes of their lips and hands on each other’s bodies, and it should be weird for Kyung to watch his best friend having sex, but he puts his lack of feelings about it down to his professionalism. He’s walked in on Jiho having sex before. This is just like that, except he’s invested this time to watch until the end. They start pulling off each other’s clothes and Minhyuk does well to make it look good instead of awkward and fumbling, like it’s a professional shoot and not an inexperienced mess. 

Minhyuk’s body is, as it was before, something to behold, and Kyung is in awe of the way he moves, so sure of himself. Jiho in contrast is less sure but has a determined set to his jaw that he gets when faced with a difficult problem, which colour scheme to choose, how best to approach an artwork. As they shuck their clothes they kiss and touch leisurely, Minhyuk running his hands over Jiho’s tattoos. 

Kyung gives himself to look at Minhyuk, really look at him the way he didn’t feel he could at Minhyuk’s workplace, his hips and muscular thighs and thick cock getting harder as the scene progresses, his ass dimpling under Jiho’s fingers as he grabs it to grind their cocks together. Kyung catches himself licking his lips and hopes no one else notices, but they’re all watching the scene just as intensely as Kyung. Kyung’s content to watch them, doesn’t even think of telling them to move it along until they do, Minhyuk pushing Jiho around playfully and bending him over the end of the counter. 

“Cut,” Yukwon says, and Kyung jumps. He’d forgotten anyone else was in the room. He’d forgotten himself for a second. Yukwon moves closer to them, checking the best angle to catch the action. “Okay, go.”

Minhyuk spends a minute just caressing Jiho’s skin, kissing down his back, fondling his dick until he’s hard, and Kyung can’t help getting a little turned on watching them, but he’s a professional, he has to watch with an objective eye. They’ve already clocked up twenty minutes on foreplay alone, which is good, Kyung wants them to draw it out as much as they can because the editing process always cuts it down, or so Yukwon’s said.

“Lube,” Minhyuk says, and when Jaehyo passes the bottle over Minhyuk gets to work, spreads Jiho’s cheeks so Yukwon can get the right shot, works two of his fingers in while Jiho pushes his ass out like a true performer. It gets harder to watch as Kyung gets harder. Watching Minhyuk work makes this whole endeavor seem worth it, like they’re in good hands with him around, like they could really pull this off. There’s a power in Minhyuk’s stance that Kyung finds unbearably sexy and translates well to film. 

“Condom,” Minhyuk says, and Jaehyo passes that over, too. Minhyuk pulls his fingers out and slips the condom on like a professional, lubing himself up efficiently with one hand while the other pets down Jiho’s spine with his knuckles, careful not to smear lube all over him. From where Kyung can see, Jiho looks like he’s mentally preparing himself, and Kyung would be too. Minhyuk is fully hard and he’s big, bigger than anything Kyung’s taken, but he knows what Jiho’s like, how much he loves big dicks, how he was salivating the first time Jihoon showed them his in the audition. Sometimes the guys he brings back to their apartment walk around naked and Kyung’s seen more than his fair share of what Jiho prefers, and Minhyuk is up there. Kyung never thought of himself as a size queen but watching Minhyuk now, he’s annoyed he didn’t volunteer before Jiho did. If he doesn’t get to do a scene with Minhyuk after this, the whole film might not be worth it.

Once they’re both prepped enough Minhyuk lines himself up with a steady hand and pushes in, and almost immediately Jiho’s face goes lax and he melts against the counter. 

“Cut,” Yukwon says again, rearranging himself until Jiho’s face is in the frame. “Can you pull out and do that again?”

Minhyuk does what he’s told. Jiho looks disappointed when Minhyuk pulls out, but the same look comes over his face when Minhyuk pushes in again, his eyes glazing over as Minhyuk bottoms out. 

Yukwon says _cut_ and gets back into place where he was to film Minhyuk sliding into Jiho again, stays there for a few minutes as Minhyuk starts to thrust, as they get into it, and, yeah, it’s hot, watching people fuck, and Kyung has a boner, it’s only natural, he’s a sexual person, he was prepared for this. What he didn’t prepare for was Minhyuk looking up, directly at him, while he’s fucking Jiho, and keeping that eye contact while Jiho moans, being split open by Minhyuk’s cock. Minhyuk’s eyes are heavy, his gaze intense, and Kyung feels trapped by it, rooted to his chair watching Minhyuk fuck Jiho with precision and skill until Jiho’s groaning into the counter.

“Your ass is so tight,” Minhyuk says, still not taking his eyes off Kyung. Kyung outlined dirty things to say but Minhyuk seems to be drawing from his own experience when he says, “It’s so hungry for my cock.”

“Yeah, just fuck it,” Jiho says, “fuck my ass so good.”

“Oh, I’m going to,” Minhyuk says, and it sends a shiver down Kyung’s spine and a spike of arousal to his gut that has him fully hard in seconds. The feeling that he’s about to come untouched in his pants makes him bolt from to the bathroom, not bothering to excuse himself and hoping the camera didn’t pick up the scratch of his chair legs against the floor. He leans back against the door when he closes it behind him, gets his pants down enough to pull his cock out and touch himself, playing back the scene he just witnessed in his head. If this is what it’s like with Minhyuk just looking at him with those lust-blown eyes and his rock-hard dick, what’s it going to be like when they actually have sex? More than watching two people fucking, it’s the look in Minhyuk’s eyes as he stared Kyung down that brings Kyung off in less than a minute, head thunking back against the door hard enough to distract him from Minhyuk for a second and bring enough awareness to deal with the mess he made in his hand. He looks at himself in the mirror, his face and ears blush-red. 

He allows himself another minute to collect his thoughts and return to the other room, and what he sees when he does makes him wish he’d stayed in the bathroom. Jiho is still bent over the counter, but this time Minhyuk is on his knees behind him, licking into Jiho’s asshole with a fervour that shows how good he is at his job. Yukwon, who doesn’t seem to have a gay bone in his whole body, is acting like a professional and filming it well while the others, Jaehyo and Jihoon especially, are practically drooling watching the scene unfold. Kyung wonders if he looked like that, gape-mouthed and wanting, if Minhyuk saw him like that and still wanted him. 

Minhyuk wants him. He’s hit with that realisation, and with the knowledge that he wants Minhyuk just as badly, wants Minhyuk on his knees, wants Minhyuk licking into him the same way he’s doing to Jiho, wants Minhyuk curled around him, fucking into him, brushing his hair back from his face, coming on his face, deep inside him and all over him. He wants Minhyuk every which way, and the feeling stuns him and Minhyuk, he must hear Kyung or see him out of the corner of his eye because he pulls back and looks right at him, licking his lips. Kyung’s not sure what the look means, if this is some sort of flirting ritual he’s going through, but Minhyuk just had his tongue in Kyung’s best friend’s ass, and it’s the weirdest flirting Kyung’s ever been a part of. His face colors again and he’s conscious of the distance between them, the two metres suddenly an immeasurable barrier. 

He looks long enough for Jiho to whine, “Why’d you stop?” and everyone in the room looks where Minhyuk is looking and turns to stare at Kyung, except for Yukwon who uses the break as an opportunity to change angles. He really is the most valuable player out of all of them. Very professional. 

“Okay, resume,” Yukwon says, and Minhyuk breaks eye contact with Kyung to continue Jiho’s enthusiastic rimjob while everyone else returns their focus to the scene. Kyung sits back down, feeling too big for his own body, too hyperfocused on himself, and he stays like that until the scene ends and he escapes out of the cafe before anyone can corner him and ask what the hell that was about. He wouldn’t have an answer for them even if they did.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love u n also i love twitter [i'm on twitter](http://twitter.com/skvllage)
> 
> also [here](https://twitter.com/skvllage/status/818446966057156608) is a thread explaining some backstory to the fic


End file.
